IM love
by mitch-hewer-is-fit
Summary: STORY IS BETTER THAN TITLE! It's made up of I.M convos and prose pieces, which make up a story. STORY BETTER THAN SUMMARY! It actually is better than it sounds. Ryella. R&R please! COMPLETE!
1. 1

Ryan Evans sat at the desk in his bedroom, doodling. He was meant to be doing homework, but he didn't really feel like it. He started subconsciously doodling R.E 3 G.M.

It was true. When Gabriella first came to East High, he thought she was nothing really special, just a quiet, shy "einsteinette". But then he saw her perform "Breaking Free" with Troy, and felt a twinge of jealousy because he wanted it to be him up there, singing with her. He got lost in the music, and was nodding along to the music until Sharpay slapped him.

Sharpay entered the room now, without knocking. She came up behind Ryan, making him jump.

'What'cha doing?' she asked, looking over his shoulder.

'Homework, he said angrily. He yawned. 'You could have knocked.'

'Yes, but I didn't,' Sharpay said sharply (A/N try saying that five times really really fast). 'I need to borrow a pen.'

'Where are yours?' he asked.

'That idiot Lewis shoved them down his throat, so I had to let him keep it.' She replied disgustedly.

'There's one in my bag,' he said.

'You get it,' Sharpay demanded.

Ryan sighed, and got up. He got a pen out of his bag, and crossed back over to where Sharpay was standing, by the desk.

'Ooooooooh!' she squealed, suddenly. 'You love Gabriella!'

'Shut up,' he said, rushing forward and tearing the paper out of her hands.

'Well it's too bad she's with Troy then, isn't it?' she cried out.

He put a hand on her back, and pushed her out of the room, slamming the door. He hated it when she was right,

HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM

Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez sat on a bench together, in Gabriella's garden. Troy turned to face her.

'Look, Gabi,' he said, sighing, with a hint of sadness in his eyes. 'We've had a really good time together, it's been the best time off my life, but the truth is…'

'What?' Gabriella asked, obviously worried.

'I don't think I like you that way anymore,' he finished. 'I'm really sorry.'

Gabriella looked shocked, and she wanted to ask why, but anger took over.

'No, I'm sorry,' she said.

He looked confused for a second, but then Gabriella reached out and slapped him across the face. Hard. She ran back inside, not even wanting to see his reaction.

When she got up to her room, she got her phone out from her bedside table, all ready to have a big rant to Taylor, but then she caught sight of some pictures she'd just got developed yesterday, from the after party for the championship game. On the top of the pile was one of her and Ryan.

She'd gone to the after party with Troy, but him, Zeke, Chad and Jason were all peeing, and Sharpay, Taylor and Kelsi were all getting drinks. Gabriella and Ryan were on the dance floor, grooving (A/N Sorry but I LOVE that word) together. She'd given her disposable camera to Martha Cox, to look after, and Martha had snuck up and taken a picture of the two of them. This was the first opportunity Gabriella got to look at them.

She saw Ryan, wearing his favourite hat (a black pork pie hat), was looking straight at her, with a genuine smile on his face, which made Gabriella smile herself, just from looking at it.

She was confused now. Lately she'd been seeing Ryan differently. On her first day, he was just Sharpays weird brother, but now, he was a confident, talented guy, with a great smile, and a great personality.

_Oh my gosh, _she thought suddenly, gasping. _I'm in love with Ryan!_


	2. 2

Ryan hatsforever90

Sharpay musicalsoul495

Troy basketballboy54

Gabriella breakingfree27

Chad myhairrox94

Taylor booksfreak8924

Signed in: musical-soul495

Basketballboy54

basketballboy54: hey shar

musicalsoul495: hiya. Why weren't you at school today?

basketballboy54: had things on my mind

musica-soul495: like what???????????

basketballboy54: I broke up with gabi

musicalsoul495: oh. Bummer. Why???

basketballboy54: I don't 3 her anymore.

musicalsoul495: i know someone who does…

basketballboy54: does what?

musicalsoul495: love gabi

basketballboy54: who???

musicalsoul495: promise not to tell anyone

basketballboy54: i swear

musicalsoul495: ryan, since he saw you do breaking free

basketballboy54: really?

musicalsoul495: yeah, he got so into the music i had to slap him lol

basketballboy54: no, i thought he was, you know, swishy…

musicalsoul495: no, he doesn't really like all that show stuff, he's really good at soccer though,

basketballboy54: why isn't he on the team?

musicalsoul495: i told him everyone would laugh at him

basketballboy54: oh. gotta go, cya 2moz

musicalsoul495: toodles, x

basketballboy54 has signed off

breakingfree27 has signed in

breakingfree27: hey shar

musicalsul495: hiya gabi. hows u?

breakingfree27: not good. troy dumped me

musicalsoul495: ouch. but you'll get over it

breakingfree27: what do you mean?

musicalsoul495: you'll find someone else.

breakingfree27: but who?? and how do you know??

musicalsoul495: i know who lurves you because i saw him doodling his initials 3 g.m

breakingfree27: but who?

musicalsoul495: i would tell you but its my turn to vacuum

breakingfree27: hang on

musicalsoul495: g2g, bye x

breakingfree27: but…

musicalsoul495 has signed off

breakingfree27 has signed off


	3. 3

The day after…

signed in: myhairrox94

hatsforever90

myhairrox94: hey dude

hatsforever90: hey

myhairrox94: did you hear about troy and gabi

hatsforever90:no what?

myhairrox94: he broke it off

hatsforever90: oh. bummer. why?

myhairrox94: he didn't 3 her anymore

hatsforever90: she'll get over it

myhairrox94: what do you mean?

hatsforever90: what shampoo do you use?

myhairrox94: wtf?

hatsforever90: shar just came in and asked

myhairrox94: same as her

hatsforever90: she says ew

myhairrox94: thanks

hatsforever90: no problem, g2g phone ringing

myhairrox: l8r

hatsforever has signed off

musicalsoul495 has signed in

musicalsoul495: hey, frizzy

myhairrox94: don't call me that, my hair rocks

musicalsoul495: sure. what were you and ry talking about?

myhairrox94: gabi and shampoo

musicalsoul495: he loves her

myhairrox94: who loves who?

musicalsoul495: ugh, dummy. ry loves gabi.

myhairrox94: really? how do you know?

musicalsoul495: a doodle, r.e 3 g.m

myhairrox94: who knows?

musicalsoul495: him, me, you, troy

myhairrox94: how did troy take it?

musicalsoul495: meh

myhairrox94: i'm telling tay

musicalsoul495: why?

myhairrox94: she's gabis bffe

musicalsoul495: and…

myhairrox94: she can get gabi to 3 him

musicalsoul495: clever boy

myhairrox94: calling her now

musicalsoul495: gr8

myhairrox94: k, she knows now

musicalsoul495: kl, maybe i can help

myhairrox94: how?

musicalsoul495: does she like sports guys?

myhairrox94: she liked troy, so maybe. why?

musicalsoul495: i can get ryan on the soccer team

myhairrox94: dude, i was on that team, it's way good.

musicalsoul495: so is ryan, he's got about 50 soccer trophies since we were 13

myhairrox94: oh, get him on the team then

musicalsoul495: will do, g2g now bye x

myhairrox94: cya

musicalsoul495 has signed off

myhairrox94 has signed off


	4. 4

The day after that…

signed on: breakingfree27

hatsforever90

breakingfree27: hi, ry

hatsforever90: hey gabi, hows u

breakingfree27: meh, u?

hatsforever90: gdgd

breakingfree27: do you and shar talk a lot?

hatsforever90: only because we live in the same house

breakingfree27: oh

hatsforever90: why?

breakingfree27: well, she told me something the other day but she was kinda vague on the details, so i wondered if you could help

hatsforever90: what is it?

breakingfree27: she said someone had a huge crush on me, do you know who?

hatsforever90 has signed off

booksfreak has signed on

booksfreak: hey gabz

breakingfree27: hi, tay

booksfreak: you know ry?

breakingfree27: yeah, we just talked, why?

booksfreak: does he look better with or without a hat?

breakingfree27: i think a hat suits him, but you know i think he looks good anyway

booksfreak: pardon?

breakingfree27: omg

booksfreak: omg do you love ry?

breakingfree27: i thought you knew, please don't tell anyone

booksfreak: don't worry, i promise

breakingfree27: thanks, i g2g now, tons of hwk

booksfreak: kk, bye

breakingfree27 has signed off

myhairrox94 has signed on

myhairrox:94 hi, bbe

booksfreak: hiya, xxx

myhairrox94: whats new?

booksfreak: gabi loves ry

myhairrox94: what? how do you know?

booksfreak: she just told me

myhairrox94: oh, i'm gonna call shar and tell her

booksfreak: kk, bye QT

myhairox94: bye bbe

myhairrox94 has signed off

booksfreak has signed off


	5. 5

Sharpay got up from her computer and went downstairs, just in time to see Ryan come in through the front door, dripping wet, muddy, and clutching the lead of their golden retriever, Alex.

Alex shook his fur, so that water sprayed everywhere. Ryan shook his head so that water sprayed everywhere. Sharpay screamed and darted away.

'How was the walk?' she asked, giggling. Ryan scowled at her.

'Horrible,' he replied. 'It rained when we got into the park, and he thought it would be fun to tramp through all the mud puddles, and then jump on me, nearly knocking me over, and then to jump on Darbus, actually knocking her down.'

Sharpay was nearly collapsed now, she was laughing so much.

'Stop it,' she cried. 'You're killing me!'

While she was calming down, ryan slipped off his shoes and slipped the leash onto Sharpays hand.

'Thanks!' he yelled, running upstairs, leaving her to deal with Alex.

Half an hour later, Ryan came downstairs, clean and dry, and sat down next to Sharpay on the sofa.

'What are you watching?' he asked, looking at the black and white figures moving around on the screen.

'Young Frankenstein,' she replied. She turned to face him. 'You know Gabi?'

'I'm familiar with her,' he said. 'Why?'

'She loves you,' she said.

Ryan suddenly became very interested. 'What?'

'Gabi… loves… you…' Sharpay said slowly.

'How do you know?' he asked.

'Gabi accidentally told Tay, who told Chad, who told me!' Sharpay said delightedly.

'Oh, wow…' Ryan said.

'Yeah.'

'I'm gonna go and sign in,' he said, getting up. He gave Sharpay a pat on the head as he went. 'Thanks.'

She scowled after him.

signed in: hatsforever90

breakingfree27

hatsforever90: hi gabi

breakingfree27: hey ry

hatsforever90: i need to talk to you

breakingfree27: what about:

hatsforever90: not now,

breakingfree27: why?

hatsforever90: just meet me in the theatre at lunch.

breakingfree27: ok… see you there

hatsforever90: bye x

hatsforever90 has signed off

breakingfree27 has signed off

'Sorted,' thought Ryan. He looked at the screen. 'Oh my gosh, did I put a kiss?'

What he didn't know was that Sharpay was behind him, reading, and was about to spread the word to Chad and Taylor.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHS

'Oh my gosh,' thought Gabriella. 'Did he put a kiss? He's never done that before!'

Then she ran off to plan her outfit.


	6. 6

The next day morning lessons went even slower than usual. Ryan sat in double English, chemistry and history while Gabriella sat through double maths, geography and biology. But eventually, at 1:25 the bell rang and Taylor Sharpay and Chad (who were all in the same class) all rushed off without a word. Ryan sat at the back in history, so he was last out, but he managed to get to the theatre through a short cut he'd found the year before. Gabriella, however sat at the front, but she got held back because the teacher wanted to ask her why she hadn't said a word during the lesson ('Things on my mind,' Gabriella said.). She rushed off after wards, while frantically checking her hair and make up in a pocket mirror.

Chad, Taylor and Sharpay got there first, and hid behind some seats (Chad had a hat on to keep his hair under control). Ryan got there a couple of minutes after and sat on the stage, next to the piano, putting his head in his hands. He was really nervous.

He waited 7 ½ minutes, and he thought that Gabriella wasn't coming. But as he looked up, he saw her walking slowly into the theatre, making her way up one of the aisles.

She came up silently, and sat next to him on the stage.

'Hi,' she said softly.

'Hey,' he said, looking into her eyes. 'There's… something I need to tell you…'

She looked into his brilliant (_seriously _brilliant) blue eyes. 'What?' she asked.

'I've known this for a while now, and it's been torture not telling you…' he continued. 'I think I lo…'

He was interrupted as Gabriella put a finger to his lips.

'Ssssh,' she said quietly.

She started to lean forward slowly, still looking into his eyes. He probably sensed what was happening and started to lean forward as well.

Sharpay, Chad and Taylor watched in awe as Ryan and Gabriella's lips touched. The two started to get into the kiss, as Ryan moved his hands up Gabriella's back, and into her hair. She started stroking his back, her own spine tingling. It was like her first kiss with Troy all over again, but better, and more exciting. As for Ryan, it was much better than his first kiss, with a girl called Amy (the girl that gave him the microphone in what I've been looking for). That time had been amazing, so this time was sensational.

As they broke apart, Gabriella said. 'I love you,'

'I love you too,' Ryan said, taking her hand.

He got down off the stage, and helped her off.

'Wow…' she said, as they walked off.

As they went out of the door, Sharpay, Chad and Taylor had a group hug. They'd done it!

20 years later

Ryan and Gabriella are married and have 20 kids. 10 are named bob, and 10 are named Frogmella. They have moved to Italy because "The foods better," Ryan said.

Chad is training to be a hairdresser in London.

Taylor is part of a band called "Hello Yellow"

Sharpay has a childrens programme called "Learn to knit with Sharshar."

And as for Troy…

He is a 36D bra size with butt length hair, currently going by the name of Troyella.


	7. A URL

Yo… The story is finished, but I have just made a poster for it. It's not very good, because I only have crappy old paint on my computer, but it killed some time.

http://s202. that doesn't work I'll try putting it in my profile as well. Toodles!


	8. Please!

Howdy y'all Since this is one of my more popular stories, thank you very much, I'd love you ALL to do me a massive favour.  
Okay, theres this competition in this fantastic magazine, and me and my best mate entered it.  
What you have to do is take a picture of yourself and a mate or a few mates posing like a girl band, and upload it on to the website, so other people can vote on it, and the photo with the highest votes wins a make over and a photoshoot.  
And I'm a poser at heart so this is basically my dream prize (apart from a trip to Alton towers with the Hollyoaks lads, which I came third in) so I'd love you all to go to:  
/charliegirls and click on the purple box that says "Win the chance to be in a girl band for the day" and open up the gallery.  
Then, if you scroll through the pics a bit you'll find a band called "Cataclysmic", which is a picture of me and a mate holding up signs that say "OH" and "YEAH". I'd love you to click "Rate Us!" and vote Cataclysmic 5/5 stars, to bring up our average vote.  
I'd absolutely love to win this competition, and I wouldn't ask you lot if I didn't really want this, and I didn't love you all so much.  
Thanks!  
Love Charz xx

P.S: I'm the one holding the "OH" sign. Gingers rock, ok? 


End file.
